


Like Clouds

by Measured



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Children, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: In the hospital Allura wakes up to some company. Or, how Allura got her flowers and card in that ending scene.





	Like Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoisiteMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoisiteMoon/gifts).



> I had a dream I wrote this. And then in the dream I had to address discourse, which is the eternal mood for this fandom. S6-7 spoilers.
> 
> For Sarah, who got me into the pairing in the first place. Hope you feel better from your throat infection.

The windows were pulled open, and new sunshine poured into the white hospital room. Allura stirred, and her eyes slowly opened at the sound of some commotion in the hall outside. 

"What...?"

"Opeeen sesame!" a small, but forceful voice cried out. 

Allura titled her head. "Is--Is that the traditional Earth greeting?" 

A small face peered in, with ruffled brown hair and jam stains over his chin. "She's upp!" As he leaned in closer, Allura caught sight of a red shirt with a lightning bolt in the middle, and tan shorts against his brown skin. She could see the family resemblence, especially in Leo's dark eyes full of mischief. 

"No wonder, you could wake the dead, Leo."

Leo pushed the wheelchair in. Lance slouched in the chair, in a way she couldn't tell was from pain, exhaustion, or simply some joke with his little relative.

She leaned up so suddenly that she grew dizzy. "Lance--what are you doing out of bed?"

When he caught sight of her, Lance straightened up, until he was his full height.

"I had to make sure everybody was okay. I told him that if he pushed me in this wheelchair, I'd let Leo have my Jello. He's been racing me up and down the hall the whole time!"

Leo lifted his arms up. "Vroom vroom!" 

Lance grinned. "He loves Jello, especially the red stuff. Almost as much as I love Garlic knots."

Lance's smile was so wonderful. How hadn't she noticed this before, or--how hadn't she noticed in the way which left a fluttering in her chest. Yet even as her pulse increased in that moment, it also felt safe. Something she'd never quite felt with Lotor.

Across his lap was a bouquet of white flowers, and a card. On the front was scribbed into a stick figure likeness of Lance.

"Lance! They're beautiful."

"Thank the little guy here. He helped wheel me down to the hospital gift shop for them. And he insisted on helping with the card." Lance reached out and caught his cousin and ruffled his hair. His cousin stuck out his tongue.

"Well, thank you--I don't think we've been introduced," she said.

"I'm Leo! I'm _five_!" He held out his hand out to show five fingers. "I'm named after my sign!"

"I am Princess Allura, of the planet Altea. Or former planet Altea, I should say."

"I'm going to be a space explorer when I grow up and meet Space Princesses too!" Leo burst out. He was so excited by the prospect that he balled his hands in fists and punched a the air. "Boom boom! Zap zap!"

"Hey, champ. Can you put the flowers up for me? Make absolute sure not to break them. This is an important order."

Leo gave him a salute, and wrapped his arms tight about the bundle. For a moment, he wobbled and Allura reached out, sure disaster would happen. But he soldiered on and lifted the flowers up until they were secure. The bouquet filled the small table, white and glorious, and brought a sense of hope to her blank, white hospital room.

"Great job, champ! Gimme five!"

Leo ran at him full tilt, and gave him a double five.

Allura touched to her hair awkwardly. "I just woke up, and wasn't expecting company so soon. In truth, I've been doing little but sleeping."

"Are you kidding? You look great! I mean, like always." He rubbed at his neck. "I'm just really glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay as well," she said softly.

Leo helped push him over. Her hand rested on the bed, so close to his. For a moment, she wondered if he'd take it. but he was too kind for that. Once, he would've. But now when he looked at her, there was a difference to him. Something in him had shifted. She'd been so caught up in the future, the loss the tragedy, she hadn't even noticed.

She sure noticed now.

"Your hair is a mess, Lance!" Leo pounced and began to pay back for the hair ruffling, amid giggles.

"Leo!"

He stuck his tongue out, and took off running around the room.

"This guy has tooons of energy," Lance said. He was still so calm. He smoothed back his hair.

"Lance does my hair!" 

"I used to do their hair, you know--Leo's older sister, Maria, and the rest of them. They all begged for it. I'm surprised he remembers. It's been a long time since I was on Earth."

"I remember everything about Lance," Leo said.

"Of course you do, buddy," Lance said.

"Oh? Then you should show me your skills--at doing hair in the Earthen style, that is--"

Her cheeks flushed a little as she turned, and took a shaky step until she took a seat in the chair.

Lance lifted up his arm. "Leo! Musical chairs!"

"Vroom vroom!" He rushed in and pushed the chair far enough, until Lance could just reach her. The wheels of the wheelchair pushed against the side, and the wrong move and both of them would go tumbling to the floor.

She chuckled. "He's surprisingly strong."

"I know, right? I told him, future Voltron pilot material right there. Ain't that right, buddy?"

"Form Voltron!" Leo cried out. He lifted his hands to the ceiling, and started to zoom around again with loud noises. Except this time he was apparently supposed to be a robot.

Lance took the brush, and softly--even hesitantly--began to run it through her hair. Each stroke was gentle, even soothing. 

"We've all been running on empty lately, even before that big battle. Pidge's been asleep for sixteen hours straight. I swear. It must be to rest all her brains and stuff."

Lance began to chatter away, cheerful, always cheerful, even in the darkest times. "You see, Allura. The universe is going to be so safe, they'll invent a whole new word for safe, because safe wasn't safe enough."

She let out a non-committal _hmm_. If only she had his kind of optimism. But she'd seen the worst. The loss of her father, of her planet, her people, her castle and the betrayal of Lotor. 

"You know, you were really cool back there. With how you made Shiro's arm thing, and how you saved me and--everything, really. It was amazing, and I didn't get a chance to thank you properly with all that happened. But I really appreciate all you do."

She smiled. "Thank you--though I'm not the only one with thanks in order. You did a good job with your sharp-shooting. You've really improved, and I'm very thankful you saved me then."

"You think so? I mean, of course I have! But...it was really nice to hear that from you... Wow, your hair is so soft--It's like clouds," he said. His cheeks turned pink. "I mean--" he couldn't find an excuse and simply laughed off his awkwardness.

He was no longer the kind to flirt with anyone around. Allura had to admit--watching him fumble and blush around her--and only her--was rather cute. Still, his metaphors could use some work.

"But clouds aren't soft. At least, your earthen ones aren't."

"Pidge said the same thing when she overheard me last time. But _still_." He smiled, so soft at what he'd inadverdantly revealed.

His hands were gentle as he slowly twisted her hair together.

"Now that you're on earth, it'd be great if you'd come and try Garlic Knots on the beach with me. They're so delicious--way better than that green food goo! There's so many places I want to show you. Like this little seller on the beach who makes these beautiful necklaces out of seashells that wash up on the shore. You'd love them."

So he still planned to get her something sparkly after all this time. The little glow of amusement--and yes, something deeper--inside her was dimmed by the all too stark reality before them.

"Our journey is far from over. With that fearsome robot, there yet are many more fights in the future... I fear that Haggar has come back for her revenge. And somehow, she learned of Lotor's actions, and what I unknowingly helped him with..."

She glanced down. She'd been beguiled and put the entire team in danger. All because of her.

Lance rested his hand upon her shoulder. "You can't blame yourself. Lotor lied to all of us."

"I should've seen through it," she said. "You did."

"Nobody blames you for it. And nobody would."

But after the outburst in space, she wasn't so sure.

"Anyways... we could go one day after there's peace in the universe. Or sort of peaceful, at least. Just think about it. No pressure."

She closed her eyes. "I would like that. After all--There's no castle to return to."

"You'll always have a place with us," Lance said quickly. "You could stay with my family. Forever, even! They wouldn't mind."

"By your earth customs, didn't you just propose? Doesn't that come after dating? Your sister told me this once. I can't quite remember how we got on the topic, but she said it so casually and mentioned you."

"I--uh--" Lance sputttered and stuttered for words. Leo broke in.

"Allura and Lance, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Leo, be nice!"

Leo stuck his tongue out and made a very loud, very vulgar sound.

"Yeah that's--something to ask after a date. Many dates. But what I meant is you'd never have to be alone. Or worry that you wouldn't have anyone, because we'd be there for you. All of us--but especially me."

"Good to know more Earthan customs. I'll be looking forward to those _many_ Earth dates, then."

"You---what---" Lance took a few more seconds to comprehend just what she said. Then, his face lit up in a brilliant smile. "Then, you'd do it? You'd go eat Garlic knots with me?"

"Once the universe is peaceful," she said.

"Of course, once the war is over," Lance said.

He caught her up in a hair tie at the back.

"There you go. Another masterpiece from Master Lance."

"Rapunzel, let down your long hair!" 

Lance laughed. "She kind of does look like that. Rapunzel was a princess, too."

He held out the card. "I never gave it to you. We just got too caught up, and distracted by this little speed racer here."

Leo let out a roar behind him.

"Oh no, he's a _bear_ now. It sure would be bad to have a bear hug--"

Leo threw his arms about Lance's arms.

"Come on, champ. We don't want to tire Princess Allura out too much."

"By the way, I'm going to go see how the rest of the group is doing. Do you want to come with me?" Lance said hopefully. He always seemed hopeful in regards to her, even for just a second more of her time.

"No...I think I'll rest a little more. I'm still very exhausted from that last battle."

"Yeah, me too. But I had to check up on some special people. I couldn't rest just not knowing they weren't okay. So... Sleep well, Princess. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Lance..."

Leo cut her off. "Come on, it's time to race again!" His little cousin made more of those _nyoom nyoom_ noises as he raced. 

"Whoa, Speed racer, don't break the speed of sound!" 

Lance laughed as they disappeared down the hall. 

When he left, she curled the end of her braid around her fingers. For the first time that she could remember, a future other than loss was spread out before her. A simple Earthen date, exploration and everything new between them.

The card was tight between her fingers. _Get well soon. We all appreciate your hard work and hope you get better soon. But especially me. Don't forget it! I'm always rooting for you!_

"I'll be waiting, Lance," she said softly. The rapid beating of her heart felt safe, almost something like home.


End file.
